Bella, Alice and Rosalie have a threesome
by Helen-Marie
Summary: it gets hot in a bar, and the girls become extremely excited...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's feet were killing her. It was her forth day in Toronto, evening actually, it was just after 10:00 PM and getting dark. She felt completely drained. She needed to sit down, but the cheap backpacker's hotel she was booked into was filled with over-zealous and over-happy and constantly smiling backpacking tourists with timetables, schedules and itineraries. She refused to be pulled into any sing-along or some other happy vacation pastime the owners of the hotel had planned that evening for their guests. She was tall, 5'10", her dark hair hung half way down her back, she had beautifully expressive green eyes and she weighed about 125 lb, and reasonably happy with how she looked, ok maybe she wasn't a perfect 10, but certainly not a 0 either! Maybe a 9.5! Her makeup was expertly applied. Her hair looked freshly brushed. Her breasts were a magnificent 36D (sometimes C); she was 24 years old and single, unfortunately.

She had left home and everything behind her, her bedsitter, her job and come to Canada on a whim. It had all begun when her girlfriend of two years announced on Bella's 24th birthday, that she was getting engaged. When Caroline admitted she had been two-timing her with a man, Bella's world fell apart. To add insult to injury, she asked Bella to be her bridesmaid.

She had spent the first two days of her stay in Toronto checking out the sights before looking for a job. Seriously looking for a job. The want ads listed hundreds of jobs, however not having a work permit, she discovered, was a serious drawback. She had gone for interviews the whole day. From 7 interviews she had been offered a job as a telemarketer, phone-sex worker, escort, and as a 'trainee' at a massage parlour. None appealed to her.

She spotted a bar, just off Queen St, about 3 streets from her hotel. 'Happiness House' the name appealed to her wry sense of humour, she felt anything but happy, but she stepped into the batwing doors of the bar anyway. She was pleasantly surprised the bar's interior reminded her of the neighbourhood pubs of home. She slid onto a comfy bench seat of the only vacant snug and rolled her head around slowly, she was tired and feeling more than a little out of her depth. She lifted her long dark hair up for a second. She had dressed smartly for job interviews. Her feet were thrust into Bally ankle boots, her short designer black dress displayed her legs well, not to mention her ripe 36D breasts and concave belly, even exhausted, and she made a pretty picture.

Even though the bar was relatively busy, a server made her way over. Bella ordered a beer, on being asked what brand, she replied. "Whatever you drink, I'm new to Canada." Soon a red labelled Molson Export was put in front of her with a tall frosted glass.

From behind her, she became aware of the opening strains of 'Teardrops on my guitar'. It was Bella's all time favourite; she slipped out of the booth, beer in hand, and slid onto a barstool where she could see the singer. The woman, who sat on a slightly raised stage, and was strumming an acoustic guitar while singing, took Bella's breathe away. She had long flowing blonde hair. Her cornflower blue eyes were large and expressive. She had long lashes that made her eyes appear mysterious; eye shadow enhanced their natural beauty. Her eyebrows had been plucked to thin-ish arches. Her cheekbones were high and complimented her eyes. Her face was heart shaped, her nose was straight and slender with narrow nostrils, and her mouth was wide, with sensual lips. She was dressed in black jeans and a tooled leather belt with an oversized oval western buckle and a simple white tee-shirt. Her feet were in a pair of fancy stitched high heeled black western boots that matched her belt; she cradled her guitar and crooned softly, her voice lilted, her eyes straying over the audience as she sang the story of unrequited teenage love.

Bella's attention was taken away from the singer momentarily by the man sitting next to her at the bar. His beer belly hung over his belt as he straddled his barstool, a pair of mismatched and inelegant gold chains and half unbuttoned shirt drew attention to his lack of neck and double chins. "Like another one?" He yelled unnecessarily loudly, over the music, pointing to her beer.

She shook her head, ghosting a grimace that could be mistaken for a smile, before turning her attention back to the singer. The beefcake made the mistake, and draped his fleshy arm around her. She wasn't in the mood to tell him to go sling his hook politely, her retort was a universal "Fuck off, asshole!"

The man dropped his arm so fast you would have thought she had bitten him. "Dyke bitch." He muttered.

Before things could get out of control, the singer, who had spotted the pretty brunette's plight, flicked some switches and trained a spotlight on Bella, before picking up an electric blue Fender Stratocaster and launching into the Hollies' "Long cool woman in a black dress."

A very large bald biker dude ambled up, poked the rejected man's chest none too gently before gesturing his thumb to the door. "You're outta here man! Don't make me throw you out!" He said just loud enough to be heard over the song, taking the man by the shoulder and half leading him to the door. He returned to the far end of the bar, and leaned against the wall, and gave the singer the thumbs up.

The singer winked and finished the raunchy song. "Y'all give me take my breath away." She said to her applauding audience. "Gimme 10 and an Ex, and I begin a new set." She set her Fender gently on a stand and stepped off the stage.

Bella saw the singer was tall, in her high heeled Western boots she looked close to 6' she made her way to the bar, and pushed her way till she was alongside her. "Are you ok?" She asked, making eye contact and smiling. She nodded to the server behind the bar and a red labelled Molson Export was instantly in front of her. She lifted the brown bottle in a half salute before bringing the bottle to her lips and drinking deeply. "Man, that hit the spot." She exclaimed.

Bella watching her swallow the beer like it was water."Yes I'm fine thank you, thank you for sending the bouncer over." It was intoxicating watching her drink, Bella was entranced. She stammered. "Can I buy you another?" She asked as the singer put the empty bottle on the counter.

"Nah let me get you one." She offered, signalling the server again. Pair of Exports were set in front of them. "I'm guessing from your accent you are a long way from home."

Bella nodded. "I arrived here a few days ago." Bella admitted. "I'm Bella, pleased to meet you." She offered holding out her hand.

The singer shook her hand. "Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She introduced herself, holding Bella's hand and smiling broadly. "Why are you so far from home?"

Maybe it was the beer; maybe it was the attraction she felt, or the sudden dampness seeping into her panties. She launched into her story, ending with. "So here I am, and I think tomorrow I'm becoming a telemarketer, it seems to the lesser of all the evils I've been offered all day."

"Your ex must be nuts! I certainly wouldn't let you go, you are absolutely beautiful, and I love your accent." Rosalie commented, her own accent certainly wasn't Canadian either, Bella discerned, it was a lazy Southern drawl, from below America's Mason-Dixon Line."But that's a man for you." She smiled.

Bella blushed and blurted out. "Her name is Jessica, my ex, I mean." She waited for the curtain to fall behind Rosalie's eyes when she admitted her sexual preference.

Rosalie's wide smile made her blush beetroot red. "Ah, hang about, will ya?" I need to do one more set, we'll have a few more beers after I've finished, will you stay?" She asked.

Bella could only nod, as Rosalie made her way back onto the stage. She picked up, and plugged in the Strat, flicked a few toggles on her mixer board, and launched into a cover of Donovan's 'Bella Juniper'. The rest of the set went by, with Rosalie doing various genres, and interacting with her audience, keeping their attention occasionally mocking them, picking on some individual before finishing the set with a sensual rendition of The Moody Blues', 'Nights in white satin'. "Y'all who are sober enough, drive home safe, the rest of ya, cabs are outside and waiting. Come on back again tomorrow night, we need the money. God bless and good night." She flicked the lights on bright, and the bouncers, led by the big bald biker began shepherding the patrons to the door.

It took about 15 minutes to close the bar. The light was on high, a huge man with an enormous pot belly walked up to her. "Time to go sweetheart, we want to go home to!" He ordered.

The biker ambled over. "She's with Rosalie." He said as Rosalie slipped into the booth with a pair of dewy beers, clutched in her hands. "Thanks Matt." She grinned at him, before turning to the other bouncer. "Check that there are enough cabs out there Dave, we don't want the cops here again saying our patrons are being rowdy."

The huge man semi saluted and wandered in the rough direction of the exit, pushing the last of the stragglers out of the bar with his enormous belly.

Rosalie tilted her head back and lifted the bottle to her lips, and swallowed, until the bottle was empty. She held the empty bottle to the friendly biker. "Can you get me another Matt?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sure thing Rosalie." He replied moving slowly to the bar, and returning with another for her.

Rosalie took the beer and began sipping. "Bell meet Matt, Matt meet Bell." She introduced.

Bella lifted her hand, which was swallowed by the biker's huge paw. "I'm Bella, pleased to meet you, Matt." She emphasized her full name.

"Likewise I'm sure, Bella." He answered respecting her full name, his tone and demeanour far different from his projected image of a biker, his voice was well modulated and accent hinting that he was far from the lout he appeared to be.

"Matt. Have you seen Alice?" Rosalie asked once the introductions were complete.

"I saw her last during your second set, just before Bella had trouble with that idiot." Matt answered, pointing towards Bella and winking.

Just then another woman walked towards the booth, Jenifer estimated her to be in her to mid 20's. Her long short black hair was casually swept back, and short enough to almost touch the dangling silver earrings she wore. She was really short, a little over 5' Bella guessed. Her eyes were honey-coloured, with a cute turned up nose, her lips wide and sexy, her breasts, beneath a thin silvery blouse that matched her silver belt, were generous and proud, her designer jeans, showed her figure off extremely well. When she drew nearer Bella noticed that her large eyes were green and flecked with gold and her skin unblemished and unadorned by any cosmetics. She bent forward and kissed Rosalie, before turning to Matt. "Hey Matto! Good work tonight bud." She patted his enormous shoulders, before slipping alongside Rosalie, and taking the beer out of the singer's hand. "'Nuff for you Rosie!" She said before sipping from the bottle. "Who's this?" she asked.

Rosalie made the introductions. "Alice, meet Bella," she used Bella's whole name, not shortening it to Bell.

Bella put the bottle down in front of her, held out her hand, noticing that both Rosalie and Alice wore identical Celtic wedding rings. Alice put the beer she was drinking down, out of Rosalie's reach. They shook hands. She also noticed that after shaking hands, Alice and Rosalie held hands. If silence could be deafening, the silence that followed Bella and Alice shaking hands, was roaring. Bella blushed profusely. Her panties began to moisten.

Rosalie lifted Alice's hand to her lips. "Bella needs a job, or tomorrow she starts hooking." She said. "I was thinking she could work here. We need more servers, since we fired Helen and Debbie."

Alice stared at Bella for a few seconds. "Ever waitressed before?" She asked.

"A little when I need cash at University. I'm a secretary, I've spent the last two days going for job interviews, but as I've discovered, if you want to work here, you need a work permit. I'm such an idiot." Bella admitted.

Alice chuckled. "The job pays $10.00 an hour, you start at 6:00PM and finish at 2:00AM on Saturdays and Sundays you might work afternoons which means you get the next shift off, we're closed Mondays. There's a communal tip jar, any tips given to you personally you keep, the rest you put in the jar. The doormen and kitchen staff share 20% the rest is shared out among you girls. There's no drinking on the job, no sex with the patrons, during working hours or on the property. Can you start tomorrow?" Alice, all business, asked.

All Bella could do is nod and stammer. "Thank you, yes, of course, tomorrow? I'll be here at 6:00, thank you." She sat stunned, before asking. "What do I need to wear?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in, most of the girls are in jeans and sneakers with T's. We don't have bar T's yet, we've only been open a few weeks.

Matt made a gesture, and stated. "Everyone has gone, outside. I'm outta here, all the doormen can go." He walked sedately to the bar and pulled on a set of biker's colours. "See you girls tomorrow evening, at about 8:00." He said as he walked out the door, it clicked, locking itself as the huge biker left the bar.

"Hells Angels?" Bella asked, nervously.

Rosalie pointed to a big sign above the main doors. "NO COLOURS NO ATTITUDE". He just works for us; we have no affiliation with any club. "On the other hand it certainly helps having someone with his reputation working here."

A pretty server came with a big ledger, and put it in front of Alice."Cashed up, all correct, there's $926.00 in tips, that's, $133.00 per server and $185.00 for the 3 doormen."

"Awesome Savannah, see ya tomorrow, oh yeah, meet Bella, she starts tomorrow, she'll be behind the bar with you and Julie."

Savannah nodded and shook hands. "See you all tomorrow." She said as she left.

The three women sat in comfortable silence, with Alice and Bella sipping their beers."Where are you staying, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um the Backpacker's Inn. It's cheap and clean, it was recommended to me when I bought my ticket." Bella answered.

"Oh Lord, George and Sylvia, do they still have sing-alongs?" Rosalie asked.

Bella grinned ruefully. "That's the reason I'm not there tonight, but I should get going, it's almost 2:30, and its quiet a walk."

"You can't walk there this time of night, you may as well stay here, and we've got a spare room." Alice suggested while standing and leading the way to the back of the bar and up some stairs.

The space upstairs from the bar still smelled of new paint, and was obviously the couple's home. The stairs led to a large parlour type sitting room, one wall was dominated by guitars. There were electrics and acoustics, different makes and styles, and a beautiful silver Dobro, obviously an original, next to a set of empty clips, and the outline of a Fender Stratocaster.

Alice opened a door. "There ya go, Bella, sweet dreams."

Rosalie and Alice walked hand in hand through another door, leaving Bella alone in the bedroom. The room itself was large, with a double bed and still new furniture. She sat on the bed, bouncing up and down testing the mattress. She stood long enough to pull the bally boots off and slip out of the expensive black Chanel. She unclipped her bra, and felt the cool air caress her breasts, bliss, after being confined all day, she pulled off her panties and left them in a ball with her bra on the floor. She lay back on top of the covers naked.

Instinctively Bella's hand had begun meandering across her body. Lost in reverie and beginnings of lust, she spread her thighs as wide as she could, and lay on her back, head up against the pillows and headboard, her right hand grinding across her moistening pussy lips, her left hand fattening her nipples with feather-light caresses until they became so sensitive, they began to ache, her back arched, quickly she inserted two fingers into her waiting wetness, her thumb bent slightly until it mashed up hard against her clit, there, oh yes just there! With her legs spread out wide, toes dug into the downy softness of the bed under her, she began to hump her hand. Her mind wandered and she began to mutter. "Oh Rosalie fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk me! Tongue my pussy! Make me cummmmmm............" It didn't take long, her orgasm began with telltale electric tics along her inner-thighs; her breathing quickened to short gasps as rapture flooded her, in waves of pure physical gratification. Her eyes closed as wave upon wave of sexual release."Rosalie.......of fuck! You are so wonderful......." she groaned.

The door opened. "Hey, are you ok?" Alice asked from the door before approaching the bed watching while Bella lay spread open wide, still stroking herself. Bella's right hand tried to cover her wet gaping pussy, while her left arm covered her breasts. Alice sat on the bed next to her. She bent forward slightly and pulled Bella's arm away from inadequately covering her lush breasts. Her lips brushed Bella's still sensitive nipples. Current flowed from Alice's lips, Bella's nipples surged into rubbery hardness. Alice's mouth was amazingly hot and wet and her lips were soft, Bella's whole breast was sucked into Alice's mouth and her covering hand was brushed away by Rosalie's hand.

Bella felt Alice's palm cover her pussy. Nimble fingers slid easily into the cleft. Alice's hand began slow steady swirls, round and round, pressing hard against Bella's softness. Slender fingers probed her pussy, soon a slow sensual rhythm developed, Bella's breathing shallow and almost hesitant as Alice began to speed up. Bella's breast popped out of Alice's mouth and with deliberate slowness, Alice slid her tongue down until she crouched between Bella's legs. Her mouth was incredibly hot and wet; her soft lips mashed themselves hard against Bella's mons, while her clever fingers delved deeper and faster. Her tongue flicked upward finding Bella's shy clit hard and rigid. She sucked noisily. Bella's hands tangled themselves into Alice's hair. She arched herself so much her body was off the bed. She gripped Alice while humping herself closer and closer to her orgasm. She came with a gush and a primal squeal, her heartbeat loud in her ears. She released her hold on Alice's matted and now wet long blonde hair. And she sank spent onto the bed.

Alice still between Bella's thighs licked and preened her. From the door Rosalie chuckled. "You started without me!" She complained, as she slipped naked onto Bella's bed and caressed Alice's ass, and her hand moved with confidence and familiarity to Alice's pussy. She crowded over Alice, forcing her knees wider from behind, until there was room enough for her face. Alice ground her face involuntarily into Bella's sensitive pussy as Rosalie's wet warm mouth found what they had so urgently sought. It wasn't long before Alice was squirming, her face ground into Bella's pussy, her nose accidently pressing onto Bella's clit. Their orgasms were simultaneous and loud, Alice crumpling in between Bella's legs, her ass high in the air, her thighs still wide and Rosalie licking at her delicately.

For a while there was a contented silence, but it wasn't long before both Alice and Bella began to caress Rosalie. She spread herself open to both. It was Alice, who, with familiar experience snuggled in between Rosalie's widespread legs. Bella slid over until her lips met Rosalie's. They kissed wetly, their tongues dancing. Rosalie's hand cupped Alice's still sensitive pussy from behind, which she squeezed possessively, before spreading the outer lips allowing the cool air into her superheated core. Alice sighed contentedly and with two fingers, she spread Rosalie's labia, gentle fingertips traced tight circles around a stiff little clit. Rosalie sucked her breath and most of Bella's tongue, as without warning, Alice slid her thumb into Rosalie's cunt. To Alice, it felt like wet cloying velvet, she used her thumb like it was a penis; she fished it side to side, in and out, toying and teasing, while her finger continued to circle her aching clit.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie wanted to cum, she needed to cum, and the pounding in her head reached a fever. Bella reached out and pinched her nipple; torturing and pulling the trapped flesh between thumb and fore finger, bringing Rosalie so close to orgasm. Her pussy felt like it was a volcano, so hot with ripples of pure pleasure beginning deep inside her belly and radiated outwards, each swipe of Alice's fingertips around her clit made her shiver, she began to bite her bottom lip while Bella still kissed and locked their lips wetly. The tickle reached a crescendo; finally the orgasm came like a runaway 18 wheeler, overloaded and smashing everything before it. Rosalie screamed, her body convulsing, every fibre of her being touching heaven. She roughly pushed Alice from between her legs and gripped her hands over Bella's where she pinched her nipples. The aftershocks were just as delicious, she lay on her belly, sated as both her lovers stroked and loved her.


End file.
